Garden
by Aeliheart974
Summary: "Les yeux d'ambre de Jiki ne la quittent pas. Ses yeux à elle sont vides – glacials, irisés comme deux améthystes. Ça ne le déçoit pas – il a appris à les apprécier, ces expressions taillées dans l'indifférence." Jiki, Tsukumo et une danse interminable.


**Blabla de l'auteur concernant tout sauf l'OS** :Hello la compagnie ! Eh ben écoutez je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté mais j'ai retrouvé quelques OS sur mon ordi récemment et je me suis dit que ça valait le coup de les poster puisqu'ils sont terminés C: J'écris principalement de l'original maintenant d'où mon inactivité depuis...un an ? deux peut être ? Tout ça pour dire que j'ai adoré écrire des fanfictions et que ça m'a donné le goût de l'écriture, et que même si je ne poste plus rien en ce moment, l'envie pourrait bien me revenir alors on sait jamais :))

 **Blabla de l'auteur concernant l'OS** : Je shippe toujours autant Jiki et Tsukumo même si honnêtement c'est peu probable que ce pairing devienne canon. J'espère que ça fera plaisir aux pauvres fans de Jikumo comme moi qui pleurent devant le vide du fandom.

Petit coucou à Bymeha ma femme, Elo mon clone et à toutes les copines de la SPPS qui vont sûrement recevoir un mail en se demandant ce qui m'arrive 8DDD

 **Disclaimer : Karneval appartient à Toya Mikanagi**

 **Fond sonore conseillé : Can You Keep A Secret, The Cab.**

* * *

Tsukumo n'avait pas vraiment prévu de danser. Elle se tenait droite sur sa chaise, et maudissait ses pieds pas encore très bien habitués aux chaussures à talons bleues qu'Iva l'avait forcée a enfiler.

Son regard glacial balaye la salle. Une vingtaine de personnalités influentes y évoluent. Certains dansent, d'autres boivent – et elle surveille.

Parmi ces hommes et ces femmes richement vêtus, il y a deux agents de Kafka. Un homme et une femme. Et c'est à elle et Jiki qu'Hirato a confié la mission de les capturer. Ses lèvres se tordent dans un rictus nerveux.

-Tsukumo ? Veux-tu bien m'accorder cette danse ?

La blonde lève les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Jiki. Il ne porte pas de lunettes, ce soir. Ses cheveux sont plaqués en arrière – mais il est fidèle a lui même, avec son regard brûlant et ses lèvres qui se pincent légèrement sous le coup de l'appréhension.

Pendant un instant, elle regarde la main que Jiki lui tend sans faire un geste. Puis elle hoche la tête et se lève. Ses talons claquent sur le carrelage, sa robe retombe sur ses jambes comme une vague d'écume – et sa main se glisse dans celle, gantée, que l'herboriste lui tend.

Et elle peut presque sentir son coeur crépiter jusqu'à ses doigts. Tsukumo l'a toujours ignorée, ce frisson étrange qu'elle perçoit lorsqu'elle approche le brun de trop près. Alors ses yeux examinent toujours l'assistance, traquent le moindre geste suspect.

Jiki sourit – pas de l'un de ses sourires hypocrites dont il abreuve la plupart de ses collègues, ni de ceux qu'il décoche à quelques filles croisées au hasard lors de virées solitaires en ville. Il lui sourit juste tendrement, parce qu'il est un peu trop heureux de pouvoir danser avec elle – et quelque part elle est aussi un peu fière d'être la seule a mériter ce sourire.

Leurs doigts s'entrelacent. Nouvelle décharge, qu'elle ignore tout aussi brillamment que les précédentes. Elle a fini par devenir douée a ce jeu, Tsukumo.

La main droite de Jiki se pose sur sa hanche – décharge. Elle frisonne a peine et glisse la sienne sur son épaule. Cette fois c'est lui qui frissonne – et elle l'ignore tout autant.

C'est un morceau rapide qui fait valser les couples présents sur la piste. Les doigts du pianiste virevoltent sur les touches nacrées du piano, tracent la mélodie qui les emporte, les fait dériver au fil des notes.

Jiki l'interroge du regard. Est-ce qu'elle est prête ?

Tsukumo hoche brièvement la tête. Elle ne se souvient plus très bien de la dernière fois où elle a dansé – mais elle est quasiment certaine que ce genre de choses ne s'oublie pas.

Leurs premiers mouvements sont désordonnés – électricité, hein ? Mais rapidement, les talons de l'acrobate claquent plus vite sur le marbre, la mousseline turquoise de sa robe virevolte, et ses pas se coordonnent avec ceux de son partenaire.

Les yeux d'ambre de Jiki ne la quittent pas. Ses yeux à elle sont vides – glacials, irisés comme deux améthystes. Ca ne le déçoit pas – il a appris à les apprécier, ces expressions taillées dans l'indifférence.

Les deux mèches blondes qui encadrent le visage de Tsukumo voltigent, rebondissent sur ses joues. Ils virevoltent, volent presque au dessus du sol.

Jiki est en train d'oublier pourquoi ils sont ici, pourquoi il a le droit de la tenir dans ses bras – pourquoi ils dansent. Tsukumo le rappelle a l'ordre d'une pression de ses doigts sur son épaule.

Son regard s'est durci sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Ses doigts serrent plus fort ceux de l'herboriste tandis qu'ils tourbillonnent inlassablement. Les éclairs ne picotent plus seulement ses mains, ni ses avant bras – ils foudroient lentement mais sûrement les parois érigées autour de son coeur.

Juste pour cette fois, Tsukumo laisse ses yeux se perdre dans les siens, ses lèvres tracer l'ombre d'un sourire narquois – elle laisse les éclairs lui fissurer le coeur.

Il aimerait bien qu'ils disparaissent, lui. Il est une ombre qui siffle, effleure et s'évanouit. Mais elle est trop brillante, trop scintillante pour juste s'effacer comme il le fait. Alors, condamnés a s'érafler l'un contre l'autre en fragments de diamants et d'obsidienne, Jiki et Tsukumo continuent de danser.


End file.
